


Starring Role

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, camboy au, sanghyuk is barely in this ok like very little leohyuk until the end, taekwoon is a camboy, there will be more of him later i promise, they don't even interact, this is for u alicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: You have: 1 new NotificationSweater Boy1110 is LIVE now!





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chataek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chataek/gifts).



> hi hello this is a birthday fic for alicia loml!! Its also part of a bigger au I've been working on for the passed year or so. Theres actually not much hyuk in this....i Know its a travesty and I'm sorry but there will be more of him whenever I manage to get the rest of this posted bc its a leohyuk au!!woo!! who would have guessed. Anyway enjoy!! Also the art is mine please don't repost that is also more garbage for Alicia's birthday.

The little red _“On Air”_ button lights up on Taekwoons laptop and he straightens, sitting back and flashing a small smile into his webcam. “Good evening everyone.”

One by one comments being to flood into the chat, various greetings,  excited emojis and compliments filling the little box. Taekwoon feels his heart flutter, eyes skimming over the kind (if not a little embarrassing) words. His cheeks heat up, a quirk he couldn't seem to get rid of no matter how many months it had been since he started camming.

“Ah, I'm happy to see you all as well. How was your day?”

Most of the messages seem to say the same thing, _alright but tiring, good because you’re online now, just a regular day_. He chuckles. A strand of newly dyed hair falls into his face and his pinky reaches up to softly put it back in his face. “My day wasn't very interesting either.” He muses “Hm...I finished a new drama today! It was sorta sad but really good.”

Someone asks the name of the drama and Taekwoon gives the title. His viewers are already used to his TV and movie recommendations that he gives almost every week. It might seem a little odd, he supposes, that he's just sitting in bed in front of a webcam talking about his favorite corny romcoms given the situation that brought this audience in the first place, but Taekwoon finds it comforting. He thinks the viewers also just enjoy this small beginning segment of his show. (Someone said his voice was soothing to listen too, maybe it had to do with that?)

When he had first started he would be too nervous, refused to show barely any of himself on camera, and never spoke. His shows could hardly last for 5 minutes. He's better at it now, more calm when speaking into the camera and it's a lot easier for him than speaking out loud ever was.

Taekwoon speaks a little more of his day, of some new restaurant he recently tried- being cautious not to reveal its name- but after that the tone shifts, and he exhales because it was time to get the show going.

“Someone sent me these….in my p.o box so I decided to wear them today. Thank you very much for your support.” He can't for the life of him get the word “thigh highs” out of his mouth, still slightly embarrassed by it even though he's done and wore much, much worse on camera. Talking about what he's doing to himself is still much harder than talking about his day. But he gets on his knees in front of the camera, to show how the pink material wraps around his legs, a white garter with a bow at the end connecting the stockings to his panties.

A chiming sound comes from his computer and a notification pops up on to his screen, indicating that someone has made a generous donation. Taekwoon flushes. That's what they're here for after all. He takes a deep breath

“They're very pretty, thank you.” He says, knowing his voice sounds overly sweet right now. “Uhm, the patron asked me to keep them on for this session, but I don't want to dirty something so nice. Do you think it's ok?” There's a small, teasing upturn in his lips and he feels a pang of pride at seeing the sudden increase of comments, something he had never experienced before starting all of this. He really can’t keep down the little laugh that bubbles in his throat, pulling at the sleeves of his sweater out of habit. “I see, I will keep them on.”

Teasing fingers slip down and over his skin, starting from above his exposed navel, and down passed the panties and onto his thighs. Taekwoon restricts himself, not going straight to his cock yet, as he tries to keep eye contact with the camera. It’s something that took time getting used to. Seeing his body and his face when he touches himself so sinfully and trying not to look away, to feel ashamed or bad about himself. Understanding that people wanted to see him in this way had been somewhat groundbreaking for him, as obvious as it should be.

There’s a vibrator by his leg, that feels like its burning a hole into his skin, but Taekwoon won’t use it yet. He sits back, lets a hand squeeze at his cock and his body shudders from not being touched in the last few days. He begins to palm at his crotch, lets his eyes close as his hips rut against his hand and he can’t keep a terribly desperate sounding whine from escaping his lips.

It doesn’t take much time to get himself fully hard, leaky tip of his cock peeking out of his panties. That’s not something Taekwoon is really used to, since most of his shows are just him wearing whatever oversized sweater he can find and some clean boxers. He had given his channel the name “Sweater Boy” mostly due to the fact that he had been too shy to wear anything more revealing in the beginning and also because he had none of the pretty, expensive looking lingerie he had seen other people wear while camming. In the end it worked more into his favor he supposes, because the name had stuck and people appreciated that quality as his own. So today was a little different from his other shows. But the underwear is surprisingly comfortable, obviously an expensive material and he was shocked that someone would be willing to spend so much money on him.

He lets himself get comfortable against his beds headboard, spreading his legs a bit more as a hand slips underneath his sweater to tweak at his nipples. Taekwoon fights to keep his eyes open, other hand patting at his bed spread to find the vibrator. Shaky fingers press the on button and it begins to vrrrrr in his grip. Slowly, he brings it to his cock, still mostly covered by the soft material and shivers when they make contact. Initially it’s a lot and he squirms, a little desperate noise coming out of his mouth. But it feels good, and Taekwoon arches off the bed a little. He hadn’t touched himself in a couple of days, trying to prepare for the show and his body is tingling with the urge to come almost immediately.

“I _-ah_! I d-don’t know if I’ll be able to last too  l-long…” He mumbles, eyebrows furrowed as he brings the toy down and behind his balls, pressing it into his perineum. It feels so good he jolts, legs spreading wider. There’s a growing wet spot on his panties, and the feeling of them rubbing against his cock just adds more to his pleasure. The moans he makes goes higher in volume and Taekwoon strains his neck a little to see the comment box. Praises are flooding in, hundreds of messages calling him cute and beautiful and telling him how good he is and how gorgeous he looks. And he feels it. Feels like he’s desirable or worth something that he had never felt before he started doing all this. People looking at him like he something lovely, or delicate, made of glass and should be handled carefully, Taekwoon had never known just how much he had wanted that until it had been said to him.

How much he had wanted to feel pretty.

Taekwoon presses the head of the vibrator against his hole, feels himself clench at the thought of being filled by something- _but not today_. His toes curl against the mattress, free hand coming to palm at his cock again. This time he doesn’t restrict himself. He pulls the panties down, not taking them completely off, but just pulling them so his cock and balls can come out. He sits up a little, adjusts himself to be seen more properly on camera begins to stroke himself, hand completely covering his length. The vibrator falls to the side, forgotten as he lifts his sweater to keep it out of his way, holding it between his teeth and then using his other hand to cup his balls.

Taekwoon is lost in his pleasure, rapidly fucking into his fist, pupils dilated and hazy while he looks into the camera. His orgasm builds, and when it hits it stilts his movements, spurts of cum falling into his hand but also spilling out onto the bed and a little on his keyboard. (“I gotta clean that later” He grimaces.) He rides through it, hips and arm moving more lazily now, and then brings his sullied hand into his mouth to clean off the release with hooded eyes.. Its filthy, he knows it is, but he it excites him all the same and 3 different notifications go off about a generous donation being made.

He’s silent for a bit, throat raw from yelling out, like it usually is. Then he opens his eyes and lets out a small, content goodnight, and presses the “On Air” button.

He needs some water.

x

Sanghyuk sits quietly at his desk, glasses slipping down his nose bridge, unsure what to do as the black screen changes into a naked couple kissing quite passionately. He looks around, sees the empty page of his notebook, devoid of any actual note taking, and then down to some rather sad looking string of cum covering his hands and his pants.

Fuck.


End file.
